I'll Always be there for you Literally
by LetMeSleepForever
Summary: This happens after Son is introduced the things after that in the movie don't happen :3 KeixSho and i suck at summeries so read :3 rated M for future chapters
1. Hidden feelings and do i see jealousy?

Authors Note: Okay so A fic by me. KeixSho Hopefully I won't change character personas too much but yeah I can't guarantee it. So here we go. Things you might want to know: This takes place after they meet Son, none of them die and everything's normal Kei stays doesn't leave and well you get what I mean. As I said I'm not really all for the KeixSho thing but when I read so many of them I couldn't help it. So rated M for chapters and yeah hope you enjoy :3 oh yeah I'm the worlds worst speller so sorry for any typos and misspellings.

Chapter 1: Hidden feelings and is that a jealous bug I see? 

Glancing down at the small black watch that adorned his writs. The two hands stating that the time was 7:00pm and Mallepa was covered in a blanket of darkness the moon starting to light up the sky, stars just peeking out but no enough to stand out from the sheet of darkness called sky. Flicking the curtain open slightly the figure set it's eyes out among the streets watching people scuttling into pubs and whores starting to pile onto street corners. Markets had packed up and kids were brought inside, apart from the few orphans dotted about, Mallepa was not a place for children at night. Leaning back against the window frame the silhouette sighed looking over at the couch where a younger man sat flicking through T.V channels.

"Can't you stop on one channel?" Asked Kei.

"Not when there's nothing good on" Was the reply, rolling his eyes Kei got up and walked to the kitchen area to pour himself a glass of water. Sighing Kei sipped the drink,

"Kei" Sho called,

"Hmm?" replied Kei.

"You're sighing to much" Sho stated, "What's wrong?" He enquired.

"Nothing." Was the reply.

'_Sure, it's nothing' _Thought Sho. _'I need to tell him soon before I explode!' _Mentally sighing, this was too much for him, he needed to get out but he didn't want to leave Kei. For reasons that were getting out of hand.

"Come on we're going out," Kei said setting his glass down on the table.

"Huh?"

"Remember? We've been invited to go round to Sons' and Yi-Che's (sp?)" Kei reminded Sho.

"When?"

"8:00 I think" Kei pondered a moment.

"8:00? And your telling me now!" Sho exclaimed.

"Hey Toshi told you when he came over this morning" Kei pointed out. Sho playfully glared,

"Oh yeah" Sho answered embarrassedly. Kei rolled his eyes,

"Come on we better get going" Kei made his way to the door grabbing his red coat with Sho following grabbing his short leather jacket which bored a hole in the sleeve.

"I'm needing a new jacket," Sho mumbled glancing at the sleeve.

"Yeah seeing as you blew a hole through it." Saying this Kei closed the door and locked it.

"It was not my fault! They were the ones that shot it" The younger man replied defensively.

"Whatever" Kei replied rolling his eyes as they made their way through the streets of Marrepa in the direction of Sons' house. They didn't live that far so they didn't need to take the car.

**10minutes later… **

"Sho! Kei! Welcome guys" Shouted a Toshi who had decided to open the door instead of Son.

"Hey there Toshi" Sho replied and Kei answered a small Hey.

"Come in, come in!" Smiled Toshi as he closed the door behind the two. The last time they were here was after the small incident on a mission where Son had a gash in his leg due to a bullet and Sho has a wound in his arm, where Yi-che fixed them both up.

With that the 5 had a great night of goofing around. Sho getting mildly jealous due to the fact Kei and Yi-che sent glances at each other every so often.

'_I must find out what's going on' _thought the troubled man as the night wore on.

Authors note: Ok ok that was a bad chapter but ye… Should I carry on? I'm not the greatest of writers and please no flames constructive criticism is welcomed the end scene where they're goofing about isn't what happened in the movie, they've already done that :3 It's a different time after that D okay then …


	2. I Can See Your Troubled

Authors Note: Okay so I did another chapter My writing skills suck atm and well yeah…here you go.

I Can Tell Your Troubled. 

"Yeah and then he…." Toshi was telling everyone a story from the past, which had Son, Sho and himself in fits of laughter. Kei just smirked due to the fact that had heard the story a million times before, with the added bonus of actually being there. Also due to the amount of alcohol Toshi had consumed, everyone understood his slurring words.

Glancing at Kei's watch, which was just about viewable, he realized that he and Kei should head off. They didn't want to be there to long and then have to leave in the daylight for obvious reasons.

"Hey guys I think Kei and I'll head off" Sho spoke up at the end of Toshis' storytelling. Blinking slightly Kei looked up at Sho and then turned back to the others and nodded his head.

"Alright then, we'll see you two later then" Son replied who managed to speak without slurring, Toshi did their goodbye wave which included the poking himself in the eye and raising his arm up in the air and Yi-che just gave them a small smile. Standing up Kei followed Sho until they were out into the street where Kei fell into perfect step besides Sho.

Looking upwards, Kei watched the stars twinkle in the night sky.

'_Something's wrong… He's been acting funny all day' _Thought Kei to himself. Looking straight ahead he sighed, "Sho, is something wrong?"

'_I wish he didn't ask that' _Sho groaned inwardly,

"Nothings wrong I'm fine" He replied quickly as they turned onto the street leading to their flat. Quickening his pace Sho got to the door and unlocked it as fast as he could.

Kei feeling a bit bewildered followed him inside.

"Sho, something's wrong."

"No there isn't why do you think that?" Was the quick reply as Sho wandered into the small room.

"Your acting strange for one" Pointed out Kei,

"Seriously I'm fine" Sho stated knowing for sure he was anywhere but fine.

'_Sure you are.' _Thought the vampire as he looked at Sho.

"Well I'm tired I'm gonna go to bed, night Kei" Said Sho scurrying off to his room shutting the door quickly behind him.

"Strange" Mumbled Kei as he made his way over to the room, which just had lights on bars as a divider. Of course it didn't look like a proper divider just a piece of art but still it did the job.

Lying down on the bed that was placed in there Kei leaned back and closed his eyes. Still thoughts of what were wrong with Sho going through his head. Finally letting his mind slowly switch off he managed to fall into a light slumber.

Sitting at the edge of his bed Sho placed his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

'_What is wrong with me?' _Thought Sho.

'_Oh I know I'm a guy that is falling for a vampire who raised me from when I was young, who probably doesn't feel any love for me the way I do for him. His heart probably holds the friendship and brotherly love that I've felt all this years.' _Groaning quietly Sho leaned back on the bed, not bothering to change, closing his eyes willing a restless sleep to come take him away from his problems. Obviously this did not help, his dreams were filled with visions of Kei and Yi-Che together, Kei leaving him to go off with Yi-Che and then another part showed Kei leaving because of Sho admitting his feelings. Kei running away leaving Sho lonely and heartbroken.

Opening his eyes Kei heard someone calling him. Sitting upright the voice belonged to Sho and it sounded like his was pleading. Feeling worried Kei heaved his small frame up form the bed and walked over to Sho's room and softly knocked on the door.

"Sho?" No answer.

Gently he pushed open the door to reveal Sho tossing and turning mumbling incoherent things and tears running down his flawless cheeks. Silently walking in to the room the vampire placed a hand on Sho's shoulder and shook slightly.

"Sho." Kei called, "Sho!" Shaking his shoulder more vigorously.

Springing upright quickly, almost hitting the worried man, tried to steady his heavy breathing.

"Sho it's okay it was only a dream." Came the worried voice, blinking Sho looked towards the voice of the beholder his breath hitching every so often.

Gently Kei pulled Sho into an embrace he used to do when he was younger and spoke soothing comments to him.

"It's okay. It was only a dream, calm Sho."

"It wasn't a dream, more like a nightmare." Mumbled a shaky Sho.

"Want to talk to me about it?" Asked Kei,

"Not yet." Was the reply as Sho lay back down.

"Okay, try to get some sleep your exhausted." When that was said a small click indicated Kei had closed the door and was going back to bed.

Closing his eyes once again Sho attempted to fall back to sleep.

A worried Kei was sat on his bed knowing something was badly troubling Sho and then thinking about what he had heard. Something along the lines of 'Kei…Kei, please don't go. Don't leave with her…' And then it trailed off.

Leaning back on his bed he slowly fell back into a worried sleep.

Authors Note: Okay so how's it going so far? I'm not to sure please review! It has been a while since I watched moonchild so if the apartment isn't how it is in the movie, please forgive me 


	3. Let It hide

Dark shadows danced around the room, defying gravity by dancing on the ceiling. Delicately and soundlessly dancing, dancing for an audience that was in slumber. Carefully dancing as to not wake the sleeping form that rested on the double bed in the center of the room. Unfortunately the birds outside weren't as quite soundless as the shadows. Raising their song to greet a new and fresh day. They sang brightly and were as chirpy as normal.

Groaning the figure slowly lost his sleeping composure and tired to open his eyes. Slowly blinking the figure sat up lifting his arms to rub the rest of his tired state away, to be lost in the past until he slept again.

"Damn birds." Grumbled Sho as he swung his legs over the side of his bed and heaved himself up to get ready for the rest of the day. Grabbing some clothes, which were his usual leather pants and tight form-fitting top, he made his journey to the bathroom.

When he got into the family room he smirked when he saw Kei asleep.

Where Kei slept wasn't exactly private, with the few bars as a divider and one wall not there. If the divider weren't there it would have looked like a small extension to the family room. Sho let his eyes drift to Kei's face. The blonde looked beautiful and innocent when he slept, not that he didn't during the day just when he was awake, in Sho's eyes, he looked more sexy and less innocent. Like there was something hidden behind the depths of Kei's eyes. He looked like an angel of some sort, or what people believe what angels to look like.

With his sandy blonde hair spread around him, his brown coloured irises hidden behind the owners' lids, twitching now and then as he dreamt. His pale skin glowing in the dim light.

'_Or maybe he just glows naturally.' _Thought Sho with a small laugh.

His mouth partially open but not wide enough to show off the vampires pointed canines. No matter what Kei said, in Sho's eyes he is not the monster he says he is. He isn't disgusting or someone who deserves their life taken from them. In Sho's eyes he was an angel. A beautiful fallen angel. Grinning slightly Sho reached for the door handle to the bathroom. Grasping the cool metal he swore he heard Kei murmur something. Glancing back at the sleeping form, Sho saw Kei's head turn from side to side and mumbling something significantly like _'Sho…Sho!'_ Turning the door handle quickly Sho leapt inside the bathroom shutting the door behind him making a small bang to be heard. Sliding down the door breathing heavily, Sho sat there, with his back to the door. That small bang was enough to wake Kei up, the vampire also breathing heavily.

"Sho?" Kei called out.

The younger mans eyes widened considerably as he heard Kei's gentle and concerned voice calling him. Quickly to avoid an awkward conversation Sho quickly turned the shower on.

Sighing Kei realized Sho probably couldn't hear him due to the running water, indicating he was going to take a shower.

"Hmm… either he heard me and ignoring me or he didn't hear me at all." Kei sighed leaning back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling above him. With no interest with the blank object Kei began to let his mind travel through his thoughts. The new friends Sho, Toshi and he had acquired, Son and Yi-che. The night of fun they had shared as a group of friends, Sho's weird and sudden behavior and the things Sho was mumbling from his nightmare. The last time Sho had a nightmare was when the younger man had been just a teen.

'_What did he mean by not leaving with her?' _thought the blonde, _'who was he talking about? The only girl we know, or that I know of, is…' _and the blank of the mysterious girl was filled in. _'He doesn't want me to leave with Yi-che?" _Closing his eyes he let his mind drift shift through everything and he was determined to find an answer, yes because he was that stubborn he doesn't let anything go until he knew the reason.

Stepping into the shower, warm water caressing his flesh, steam rising and filling the small cubicle from the heat. Sighing softly Sho let his eyes close as the warmth enveloped him.

"I know what would make this shower better." Said a voice in the shower occupant's head.

"If Kei was here...bad Sho! Bad **bad** Sho." Scolding himself for thinking such perverted things and carried on washing himself. Trying to not think about the vampire for more then 5 minutes…if that was possible.

"I know I'll act like normal. Try and not let anything slip and I'll be fine." Thought Sho…now he had the problem of talking to himself….

Pull back the shield between us And I'll kiss you 

**Drop your defenses**

**And come into my arms**

**I'm all for believing**

Authors Note:

Ending Lyrics – I'm All For Believing – Missy Higgins. One of my favourite singers.

Yo I'm back xD And looky so is school –groan- Okay I wasn't to sure on this chapter …. So yeah. I was writing it whilst in Café Nero with my well needed Latte xD hehe no not hooked on caffeine –twitch- okay well I hope this chapter is ok. Okay I need your opinion; shall I give in and make Sho's feelings obvious to Kei? Or shall I drag it out a bit? Let Sho sweat a bit xD

Sho: HEY

Me: Oh you love it.

Sho: I hope your computer crashes and you lose all your work.

Me: Yeah whatever –rolls eyes-


End file.
